The Little Things
by gilmoregirl9
Summary: Rory and Jess are in a bit of trouble. Takes place during the 3rd season.
1. Are You Sure?

Disclaimer: I own nothing on Gilmore Girls, but I wish I did.

Summary: Takes place during Keg! Max! Luke and Lorelai are dating, Rory and Jess are dating (obviously) and Lane is dating Dave.

A/N: I'm not sure if I will continue, but if I do it will have mostly Rory and Jess with a little Luke and Lorelai.

**I Know You Better Than Anyone**

Scene opens to Jess trying to buy prom tickets

Jess knocks on principal's door and enters

PRINCIPAL: Ah, Mr. Mariano, just the person I wanted to see.

JESS: I was just trying to buy prom tickets and they told me to come here.

PRINCIPAL: You don't seem like the person who would want to go to prom.

JESS: My girlfriend wants to go.

PRINCIPAL: Well that's a shame because prom tickets are for graduating students only.

JESS: What are you talking about?

PRINCIPAL: You're not graduating, you missed too many days.

JESS: So I missed a few days I can catch up no sweat. Please! I'll go to summer school, anything, but I have to graduate.

PRINCIPAL: I'm sorry Jess, you can't.

JESS: Please can we work something out? Anything! Just please.

PRINCIPAL: I will talk with your teachers and see if they will consider helping you catch up after school and on weekends, but that will only happen if they agree. You do understand because this is your last chance Jess. You have to work hard.

JESS: I know and I will work hard.

PRINCIPAL: Come back after school and I will give you the final verdict.

JESS: Thank you.

Scene cuts to after school

PRINCIPAL: Jess I'm glad you showed up. You're teachers have agreed to help, but they say you will need to make up all of your work that you missed and ace your finals. Do you understand?

JESS: Yes and thank you.

PRINCIPAL: You're welcome. Go see your teachers and figure out a schedule because you need to complete your work by the end of the semester.

JESS: Ok.

PRINCIPAL: You are dismissed. Have a good day.

JESS: Does this mean I get to buy prom tickets?

Principal sighs and hands him 2 tickets.

JESS: Thank you walks out to see his teachers

Cut to party that night at Kyle's house where Lane's band is playing

JESS: So, what now?

RORY: What do you mean, what now?

JESS: Let's go, let's get out of here.

RORY: Go where?

JESS: Anywhere.

RORY: It's early.

JESS: It's boring.

RORY: Jess, we can't just go.

JESS: Yes, we can.

RORY: The band's playing a whole other set.

JESS: They can do it without us.

RORY: I don't wanna leave. Now, come on, try to have fun. Talk, mingle.

JESS: I don't wanna talk to anybody else. I don't like anybody else.

RORY: I don't wanna leave. I need to stay here for Lane, come on.

JESS: We'll go right when they get done playing, okay?

RORY: Sure we will leave the second they are done. We won't even say goodbye to the band. trying not to giggle

JESS: Rory.

RORY: We'll go then, I promise.

Later that night, Rory walks upstairs and finds Jess sitting in an empty bedroom

RORY: There you are.

JESS: Hey.

RORY: I've been looking all over for you.

JESS: Just got tired of everything down there.

RORY: Are we allowed to be up here? I mean, Kyle was kind of discouraging it.

JESS: When you have a party, you get what you get.

RORY: Yeah, I guess. Sad boy, what's wrong? You were looking forward to this party, what happened?

JESS: Nothing.

RORY: Something did. I know you better than anyone. Come on, tell me.

JESS sighs: I wasn't graduating but I-

RORY interrupts: What? That's impossible you're smarter than anyone there.

JESS: You didn't let me finish.

RORY: Sorry.

JESS: Like I was saying I wasn't going to be able to graduate, but I struck a deal with the principal, and now I have to make up all the work I missed after school and weekends. I know you're disappoint-

RORY: I could never be disappointed in you.

JESS: Oh, okay. Sort of smiles a relieved smile

Rory smiles I'm glad you decided to fix everything though.

JESS: Me too, me too.

RORY: Come on.

JESS: What?

RORY: Let's get out of here.

JESS: But you said you wanted to stay.

RORY: I changed my mind.

JESS: Alright, let's go back to the dinner. We can have a movie night or read or something.

RORY: Really? Obviously happy

JESS: Yeah and I'm sure Luke is at your house with your mom, so we don't have to worry about him coming up every ten minutes-remember that?

RORY: How can I not? That was really annoying.

JESS: Yeah. So, let's... But Rory is already out the door going to say goodbye to Lane and the band ...go.

Rory is walking downstairs when Dean comes up to her

DEAN: Rory, what's wrong noting how quickly she came out of the bedroom and down the steps

RORY: What? Oh nothings wrong, I was just leaving and had to go to say goodbye to Lane, so leave me alone, Dean.

DEAN: I love you Rory.

RORY: Well I don't and I never did. So leave me alone.

Dean grabs her arm so she can't leave

RORY: Let me go.

Jess comes out and has heard the whole thing

JESS: She said to leave her alone.

DEAN: What do you care?

JESS: I care about her and what she wants so leave her alone.

Dean tries to punch Jess, but Jess dodges and takes Rory's hand and leaves the party

Cut to Rory and Jess walking through the streets to the dinner

RORY: Did you mean that?

JESS: What? Snapping out of his day-dream

RORY: Did you really mean it when you said that you cared about me and what I wanted?

JESS: Yes. And it scares the crap out of me because I love you and I have never felt that way before.

Rory stops dead in her tracks and looks at him wide-eyed while Jess realizes what he just said

JESS: I wasn't supposed to say that now 'cause it wasn't the right timing. Just forget it.

Jess starts to walk again, but Rory grabs his arm and kisses him passionately

RORY: I don't want to forget about it because I love you too.

Jess smiles and looks into her blue eyes before leaning down and kissing her again. It wasn't long, but filled with love and sweetness

JESS: I love you after the kiss was over

RORY: I love you too.

They walk back to Luke's and Rory's head is rested on Jess's shoulder and his arm wrapped protectively around her waist

Review Please!


	2. He Left Me The Coffee

Hey everyone—thanks to all who reviewed and if you have any ideas, feel free to say them.

Enter Diner...

"So are we going to read, watch a movie, or what?" Jess asked.

"Will you read to me?"

"Sure. What book?" He asked as they walked upstairs.

"_Oliver Twist_" she said without hesitation.

"Okay." He walked over to his bookshelf and picked up the book.

He started to read. 'Although I am not disposed to maintain that the being born in a workhouse, is in itself the most fortunate and enviable circumstance that can possibly befall a human being, I do mean to say that in this particular instance, it was the best thing for Oliver Twist that could by possibility have occurred.'

An hour later they had finished the book and were watching 'Almost Famous.'

They were more interested in each other, however. They were making out passionately on the couch horizontally. Roy moaned in delight as he deepened the kiss. She started playing with the hem of his shirt and he pulled away suddenly.

"Are you sure?" He asked, his brown eyes filled with concern.

"Yes." She answered without hesitation. They slowly made their way to his bedroom, there lips never breaking contact.

Cut to the Gilmore House where Rory walks in at 6 in the morning to find her mother waiting, panicked about her daughter not coming home that night.

"Where the heck have you been?" Lorelai yelled at her daughter.

"I'm sorry Mom, Jess and I went to the apartment after the party and fell asleep." Rory lied calmly, not looking her mother in the eye.

"That's all that happened?" Lorelai really did not want that answer, but she had to play the 'Mom Card.' She didn't believe Rory because she walked in and was so happy and in her own little world. Her face was glowing an all too familiar glow like Lorelai did after a night with Chris back in her teens.

"That's not all that happened." Rory admitted quietly to the floor.

"Oh my god you didn't!"

"Yes."

"Were you safe?"

"Yes."

"You know, I want you to be able to talk to me about this kind of stuff."

"I know, I just didn't know how you would react. Knowing how much you dislike Jess."

"He's growing on me. You see, yesterday he left me the whole pot of coffee-against Luke's refusal to give me my seventh refill. Stupid Luke." Lorelai smiled at the thought of coffee. "Plus, he loves you, right? He did say that to you tonight?"

"Yes he did."

"So he earns some brownie points there, too."

"That's good. But when we go to Luke's later, promise to please try to be civil and try to be nice!"

"I'll try."

"Promise?"

"I promise." And then the girls sat and talked about what they were going to do that day and Luke and Jess. It was soon 10:00 and the girls walked out the door to go to Luke's.


	3. Is Lorelai Going To Kill Me?

Lor and Rory walk into the diner.

"Hey" they said to Luke.

"Hey. Sit anywhere" he replied.

"OK, 'scuse me, would you mind moving?" Lorelai asked a tourist.

Luke grabs her arm. "I hate it when you do that. Just sit at the EMPTY seats at the counter.

"You spoil my fun!"

"Too bad!"

Jess comes down and sees Rory. "Hey"

"Hey" Rory greeted with a smile.

"Hi Jess" Lorelai interrupted the two lovebirds.

"Get back to work Jess!" Luke scolds.

Jess rolls his eyes, and gets an order pad. He quickly jotted down a note and slipped it to Rory without the two adults noticing.

Rory smiled as she read the note. 'Meet me at the bridge in one hour.' She looked at Jess and nodded.

one hour later

"Hey"

"Watch reading?" he asked as he arrived.

"Oliver Twist"

"Cool"

He kissed Rory and as they broke apart, she smiled.

"So how did you get out of working to meet me here?"

"Snuck out"

"Thought so"

"I just wanted to make sure you didn't regret last night and if I should stay clear of Lorelai" Jess said.

"I didn't regret it" she lightly brushes her lips over Jess's.

"Good, cause neither do I, but is Lorelai going to kill me?"

"If you give her free coffee she won't" Rory laughed. Jess just smiled and pulled the love of his life closer.


	4. Oh Baby

A few weeks have passed from the night after the party and Jess and Rory had not had a replay of the night.

Rory woke up on Friday morning at 5:30 to her annoying alarm clock with a very queasy stomach. She jumped out of bed and ran to the bathroom. Lorelai heard her throwing up and went to see if everything was okay.

"Rory, you okay hun?"

"I'm fine, but I think I caught a virus. The flu has been going around school" Rory exits the bathroom.

"It isn't flu season, though. Flu season is winter not spring"

"I know a few people who had the flu recently"

"Alright, but you are staying home today"

"Okay Mom"

"Ugh, I hate to leave you like this, but I have a really important meeting at the inn that I can't miss"

"I'm sure I'll be fine Mom"

"But what if something happens?"

"Nothing will happen. Everything will be fine"

"I've got it!"

"Got what?"

"The solution! Jess can come take care of you. It's not as if he goes to school. And I would feel better if there was someone here"

"But you aren't too, how should I say it, fond of Jess"

"I've said it before and I will say it again. Jess is growing on me. Just don't do anything dirty while I'm gone"

"MOM!"

"Sorry, just saying. I'll go call Luke to send him over. Go back to bed and rest. Kay?"

"Kay"

10 minutes later Jess is there and Lorelai is telling him all about what to do if he is unsure. Rory was asleep in her room.

"And this is the number of the inn, and call me or Luke if you aren't sure of somethind, and..."

"Lorelai, I get it" Jess interrupted.

"Okay I'll see you later" and she walked out the door.

"Okay"

Jess is reading A Farewell To Arms when Rory wakes up

"Hey are you feeling better?" Jess asked.

Rory couldn't answer because she was too busy running to the bathroom. Jess followed her into the bathroom and held her hair back while she was throwing up.

"Thanks" Rory said after she had rinsed her mouth.

"You're welcome, but are you sure you're all right? You look really pale" He put his hand to her head. "No fever though."

Rory had suddenly woken up from the fog she had been in and ran to her room.

"Oh no, oh no, oh no!" Rory frantically looked around her room. Jess walked into her room to find that she had thrown her desk calendar on the floor. Rory was lying face down on her bed. Jess picked up the calendar and saw a red dot on May 10th. It was May 28th. He suddenly realized what this meant.

"Oh, baby" Jess whispered.


	5. Wow

Thanks to all that reviewed!

Continues directly from previous chapter

Jess walked over to Rory's bed and sat down at the edge.

"I'm late" she whispered, trying not to cry again.

"I know" he said quietly.

"What am I going to do? What are we going to do?"

"I think we should get you a pregnancy test"

"Yeah, that would be a good idea"

"Okay, I'll go to Doose's and pick one up"

"NO! You can't go to Doose's. The rumor mill will be going full speed"

"Yeah I forgot about that. I'll go to Hartford and pick one up. Do you want to come?"

"I wish I could, but I have to stay home in case my mom comes home early."

"I know you want to but you're right. I'll be back in an hour hopefully"

"Thank you for doing this for me"

"You're welcome. Just know whatever happens, I will always love you and we will work things out. I will be there for you"

"I know. And I love you too"

one hour later

"How much longer do we have to wait?" Jess asked. Rory had just taken the test and the couple was nervously awaiting the results.

"It's time now" she answered. "But you do it. I'm too scared"

"We'll do it together"

"Okay" Rory picks up the test and Jess picks up the instructions on how to read the test. After a few minutes they got the results.

"You're...you're...you're pregnant." Jess stuttered. "We're going to have a baby"

"What are we going to do?" Rory asked, shocked.

"I don't know. You go rest while I think, okay?"

"Alright"

Rory starts to walk away when Jess grabs her arm gently and pulls her back. He kisses her passionately and says "I love you"

"I love you too" Rory smiles and walks toward her room.

Jess picks up the test again and just stares in utter shock and whispers "Wow"


	6. A Plan

Thanks to all that reviewed—keep the reviews coming!

Jess was thinking about the plan for his and Rory's new life together when she walked out of the bedroom.

"Hey" she said sleepily.

"Hey" he said pulling her into his lap.

"Sooo..."

"I figured out a plan"

"You did? What is it?"

Jess takes a deep breath. "Okay, here's the deal. We will tell Lorelai, Luke, your grandparents, my mom and TJ, (A-N: Liz and TJ are already married) and your dad. I wasn't going to tell you this, but I applied to a few colleges near Yale, depending on which I get accepted to, I will go to a school near you. We will get a house in Stars Hollow cause I know you want to be close to your mom. We will need the extra room with the baby and I was planning on getting my own apartment and asking you to move in with me anyways. I will get another job and also ask Luke for a raise. Now back to the Yale topic-you will take regular classes in the first semester, and for the second and third semesters you will take online classes then go back to regular classes in the fourth semester if you want to. You will graduate at the same time you are supposed to. I don't want to hold you back from your dreams" Jess takes a breath and looks at Rory.

Rory is completely shocked. "I think that's the most I have ever heard you say about something other than books or music. And I love your plan, but about you holding me back from my dreams—you could never do that and you here makes my life that much better"

Jess smiles. "You know I will take care of the baby when you are in class. I will do anything I can to help. I mean I am responsible for this"

"No, no you're not. I'm just as responsible for this as you are. And seriously, your plan is just what we need"

"Okay, good. I love you"

"I love you too. Now let's hide the pregnancy test before my Mom gets home"

"Sounds good"

"I can't believe we are going to be parents"

"I know, neither can I"


	7. Spoiled Rotten

Lorelai walked into the house to find it completely empty. "Hello?" she called. No answer. Lorelai started to panic. What if Rory was hurt? Or what if she was in the hospital? About a dozen horrible thoughts went through her mind before she saw the post it note from Rory.

'Went to Luke's. Feeling much better. Meet us there.'

Loreali sighed a sigh of relief and went on her way to Luke's.

Lorelai walked through the door to Luke's and yelled dramatically "Oh offspring of mine I was soooo worried!"

She stopped and looked around. The diner was completely empty, well except for Kirk, but he never leaves if Mother had done something to punish him.

She sat down on the empty stool and waited for someone to come downstairs from the apartment.

"Hey Kirk, do you know where Rory and Jess are?"

"No, I haven't but if I had to guess I would say they were upstairs. But then again my predictions are always wrong. Like this one time..." Kirk was cut off when Jess walked downstairs with a t.v. tray.

"Oh hey Lor. I'm assuming you got our note?"

"Yeah, but where is my daughter?"

"Upstairs. Luke called and needed my help, so she's up in my room resting and watching t.v."

"Okay, can I go up?"

"Sure, I just have to grab something and I'll go up with you"

"Okay"

Jess grabs a juice box and motions for Lorelai to follow him. They enter apartment and saw Rory sitting on Jess' bed comfortably, eating an apple.

"Rory! Oh favorite daughter of mine! I was so..." Lorelai trails off as she sees what Rory is eating. "Do you have something to tell your hopefully understanding mother as to why you are eating an apple?"

"I'm so sorry Mom. I'm so so sorry!" Rory burst into tears and Jess goes to comfort her. Lorelai moves to her daughter and hugs her tight.

"I know your sorry honey. I am too. I thought I was doing a good job at preventing this, but I guess it's in the genes."

"No Mom. This isn't your fault. We were safe, but there was still a chance that I could..."

"We didn't mean for this to happen Lorelai. You know we didn't" Jess explains. "And we have a plan. We'll tell you all of it. We will make this work. We know we will need help, and we are hoping you would help support us"

"Of course I will help you. I am not going to be like my mother was with me. But promise me one thing Rory"

"What Mom?"

"That you won't run away from me"

"I could never do that"

"In that case, I only have one thing to say" Lorelai said with a mischievous smile.

"What would that be?" Jess asked a little fearful of what she might say.

"That I get to spoil my grandkid rotten!"

"Deal" Rory and Jess said laughing, at the same time.


	8. Mystery Man

"I guess we had better tell Luke, huh?" Rory asked Lorelai.

"Yeah we should" Jess agreed.

"Ok I will go get him. The diner can't be too crowded right now" Lorelai answered and goes downstairs to get him.

Downstairs

"Luke! Diner Man!" Lorelai yelled.

"What Lorelai?" Luke asked, obviously annoyed seeing as he was taking a customer's order.

"Caesar, cover for Luke!" Lorelai said while dragging Luke up the stairs to the apartment. They reach the door and Luke freezes when he sees Rory sitting on Jess' bed eating the salad Jess had snuck up a few minutes before.

"What's going on?" Luke wondered.

Lorelai, trying to lighten the mood, said "Hey Luke, have you met the new Mommy and Daddy?"

"You're...you're...you're...pregnant" Luke stuttered.

"Yes and funny, that was the exact same reaction Jess had" Rory replied.

"I don't know what to say other than JESS I WILL KILL YOU MARK MY WORDS!" Luke shouted. Jess immediately got up and started running around the apartment to get away from Luke who was chasing him with a baseball bat.

"LUKE! Please don't kill him! It's just as much my fault as it is Jess's fault" Rory cried. Luke noticed how upset she was and stopped chasing the father of her child.

"Rory, I'm sorry and you and Jess know that I will help in any way possible" Luke comforted Rory.

"We know Luke, but promise me you won't chase me ever again" Jess said panting from the bed where he had laid his head in Rory's lap.

"I promise. Is there anything I can get you?"

"COFFEE!" Rory screamed with hope.

"No" Jess and Luke stated simultaneously.

"You guys are mean!"

"Yeah give my daughter coffee or suffer the wrath of Lorelai Victoria Gilmore!" Lorelai added.

"Oh I'm so scared!" Jess said sarcastically, but he shut his mouth when Lorelai glared.

Rory and Luke just laughed. The laughing ceased as there was a knock at the door. Luke opened it to find Jimmy standing there.

"What do you want?" Luke asked coldly. Rory and Lorelai looked at each other to figure out who the mystery man was. Rory snuck a peak at Jess's facial expression, but he was back to his guarded, void of any emotion, expression.

"Just to see him" the mystery man answered.

"To see him? Jimmy, you left him the day he was born!" Luke yelled. The girls now knew who it was. It was Jess's father.

TBC


	9. NO COFFEE?

LAST TIME:

"What do you want?" Luke asked coldly. Rory and Lorelai looked at each other to figure out who the mystery man was. Rory snuck a peak at Jess's facial expression, but he was back to his guarded, void of any emotion, expression.

"Just to see him" the mystery man answered.

"To see him? Jimmy, you left him the day he was born!" Luke yelled. The girls now knew who it was. It was Jess's father.

THIS TIME:

"He doesn't need you Jimmy" Luke stated.

"I'm his father! I deserve the right to get to know him!" Jimmy retaliated.

"You lost that right when you decided to leave"

"HEY!" Jess shouted to get the older two men's attention. "If you wanted to know me you should have stuck around. If I decide I want to get to know you I will find you! Not the other way around! You can't just show up and expect everything to be alright. It takes time. Leave the number and address of the place you're staying at and if I decide I want some questions answered I will drop by. Now you can get out!"

"Okay here's the number and address. I'm sorry I started an argument" Jimmy replied.

"Just please go" Jess said. Jimmy walks out the door. Luke is standing there very angry and both girls are confused. Jess walks back over to Rory and sighs. She pulls him close and asks Luke and Lorelai for a minute alone. They agree and Luke told Rory she could stay as long as she needed.

"Hey, they're gone. Everyone's gone. It's just me and you" Rory says softly into his ear.

"He left. The day I was born he packed his bags and ran. Didn't even bother to say goodbye to Liz. He just left. And now he wants to be a part of my life. It is just so infuriating. I have no clue what to do. I mean, yeah I have questions for him, but do I really want to know him?" Jess sighs again. "I have no clue what I should do"

"Jess, I'm sorry he left. This kid will have two nonexistent grandfathers. My dad never really knows what's going on in my life either."

"He's better than my dad. At least he makes an effort"

"But sometimes his trying causes too much pain for both me and mom"

"What do you think I should do?"

"Go see him. It can't hurt and at least you get your questions answered. If it doesn't work out, you always have other people who care about you"

"Alright I'll see him later this week. But right now I want to do something else" Jess says, grinning mischievously. He leans down and captures her lips with his. Rory lets out a giggle and sinks further into the mattress as he leans over her.

"I like this idea" she says smiling.

"Me too" and with that Jess closes the gap between their lips.

THE NEXT DAY

Rory wakes up to find herself in Jess's bed. She yawns and gets up, walking down into the diner. She is surprised to see so many people there at this time of morning.

Jess walks over to where she has frozen in place, staring at all of the people staring at her. "Morning" he says as he kisses her.

"Hi" she replies.

"What do you want to eat?" he asks, knowing it will be a weird combination of disgusting foods due to cravings.

"Strawberry pancakes, eggs with a side of pickles, bacon dipped in chocolate sauce, and a glass of tomato juice"

"Are you serious?" Jess asks incredulously.

"Yes" Rory smiles.

"Oookay. Why don't you wait upstairs? I'll bring it up to you when it's done"

"That's okay. My mom is here. I want to talk with her so I'll sit with her"

"Okay but no bagel hockey"

"Oh man!"

"Just go annoy Luke for coffee--which he won't give you because he is ordered not to"

"I hate you" she pouts.

"No you don't you love me" Jess smirks and leads her to where her mother has sat down.

"Hey mom" Rory greets.

"Hello daughter of mine" Lorelai replies. "Hi Jess"

"Hey"

"So…can I have some coffee please?" Lorelai asks Jess.

"Nope"

"But…but…that's not fair!" she whines.

"Yes it is. If I gave it to you, you would give it to Rory. So no coffee"

"But I haven't had any all morning cause somehow it disappeared from my house last night" Lorelai complained.

"Thank Luke for that. He knew you would just give Rory whatever coffee you had in the house so he took it away"

"LUKE!" Lorelai screams.

"WHAT?" Luke screams back, unhappy about Lorelai yelling in the middle of his diner.

"You hid all my coffee!"

"Yes I did. It's not even in the state anymore. I threw it away"

"WHAT!" Lorelai and Rory gasp at the same time. "You threw away the elixir of life!"

"Yeah you are in big trouble with the Coffee Gods mister" Rory adds.

"Oh no I am so scared" Luke replied sarcastically.

"You should be Uncle Luke. I mean what if they decide to strike you with lightning?" Jess smirks.

"Get back to work, you little punk" Luke snaps and hits Jess in the back of the head with a dish rag.

"Hey don't hit me with the dish rag"

"I can if I want to"

"Why would you want to?" Jess retaliates.

Luke just hits him on the head with the dish rag again.

"Stop it" Jess says, clearly annoyed. Luke doesn't stop and the girls dissolve int o fit of giggles watching the scene unfold.


	10. California

Hey everyone! Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've been really busy.

So on with the story--

Jess knocks on a door at a motel in Hartford. A few minutes later, Jimmy comes to the door.

"Hey Jess" Jimmy said as Jess walked in.

"Hi" Both are standing awkwardly in the doorway.

"So…I guess we should sit"

"Okay"

Once on the coach, Jimmy starts to talk.

"So I'm assuming you have a lot of questions you want answered. Right?"

"Yeah"

"Okay well I have some questions for you too, so if I answer all your questions, will you answer all mine?"

"Alright I guess. So let's start from the beginning. Why'd you leave?"

"I don't know. I guess I just wasn't ready to be a father yet. I mean I was only 18. (AN-I don't know how old Jess's parents were when he was born so I made it up) And I had no clue what to do. Plus I would have to move in with Liz and to tell you the truth, she was no fun when she was pregnant and I could tell she was going to be just as boring after you were born"

"Lizzie was anything but boring. She was always out partying. She couldn't take care of herself, let alone me"

"So is that why you live in Stars Hollow?"

"Yeah. Liz sent me to live with Luke after she decided she wanted to get her life together. She went to rehab and stopped dating abusive boyfriends. She met TJ about a year ago and they just got married. She's doing better. I was just too much for her to handle at the time. So where do you live now?"

"Venice Beach, California. I own a hotdog stand. I have a live-in girlfriend, Sasha. She had a daughter, Lily, from a previous relationship and she also lives with us – never sees her father"

"Interesting"

"So, uh, how are you?"

"What kind of question is that after we just had a really serious conversation?"

"A general one"

"Fine. I'm okay. Could be better. I almost flunked out of high school, but didn't. Then I almost got killed"

"WHAT?"

"Yeah. Lorelai almost killed me cause I got my girlfriend pregnant. Laroelai never really liked me so when I get her 18 year old daughter pregnant, it is not a pretty sight. Then Luke almost killed me with a baseball bat if Rory hadn't told him to stop"

"Wow. Lot going on in your life, huh?"

"Yep"

"You going to get married?"

"What?"

"You and your girlfriend…….uh, what is her name?"

"Rory, and hopefully in the future. It's just too hectic right now"

"Cool"

There is an awkward silence until Jimmy speaks.

"Can I help?"

"Huh?"

"With the baby? I want to make it up to you and this seems like a good idea"

"Umm, I guess you can, but that doesn't erase the fact that you walked out on me and Liz"

"I know, but it's a start, right?"

"Yeah, it's a start"

At the apartment above the diner

Lorelai and Rory are looking through baby magazines.

"How are you going to tell the grandparents?" Lorelai asked her daughter.

"Honestly? I have no clue. Jess and I have to figure that out still. I have enough going on other than this and so does Jess with the whole reappearing father thing. I just wanted him to only worry about Jimmy"

"Speaking of that, he's been gone for a while now"

"Yeah, but he said he'd be back in time for lunch"

"Which is now" Lorelai pointed out. As if on cue, Jess walks into the room.

"Hey" he greets both girls and kisses Rory before sitting next to her on the bed. His arm is wrapped protectively around her stomach.

"Hi. How did it go?" Rory asked.

"Hi Jess, bye Jess. I'm going to go now and let you two talk alone" Lorelai said as she walked out the door.

"It was good. I found out all I wanted to know about him. He even invited us to sty at his place in California this summer" Jess said.

"Really? Cool"

_Flashback_

"_So, uh, do you and Rory maybe want to come to Califonia during the summer? Get away from all the chaos?"_

"_Let me talk to Rory about it and I'll let you know"_

"_Okay no problem"_

"_Thanks for the offer"_

"_You're welcome. I just want to help"_

_End Flashback_

"So maybe we can go to California to clear our heads" Jess said.

"I like that idea"

"Me too. By the way, this morning, your dad called your cell phone. I answered it cause it wouldn't turn off and told him you would call him back"

"Okay thanks"

"Your welcome" They sit in comfortable silence until Rory's stomach growls.

She giggles and Jess gets up to get whatever crazy cravings she wants. She asks for a ton of food.

"I guess you're really hungry" Jess laughed

"You are talking to a Gilmore" Rory reminded him.

""How could I forget?" He asks as he kisses her then goes to get the food.

Please review people! I need at least 10 until I update again.


	11. Mary

Sorry I haven't updated in a while. My upcoming graduation is keeping school crazy.

"Jess" Rory whispered in her boyfriend's ear, trying to wake him up.

"Umhm" Jess mumbled something incomprehensible.

"You have to get up. You have to go to school. Remember your deal with the principal?"

Jess opened an eye to find Rory completely ready for school standing over him.

"10 more minutes"

"No now! The shower is running so get moving. I'm going to eat. Meet you downstairs in 20 minutes. If you aren't down and are still asleep, I will have my mother come up and sing very loudly, and very off-key to Britney Spears"

Jess gets out of bed, kisses Rory, gets his clothes and walks to the bathroom.

"Well, that worked. I'll have to remember that" Rory mumbled to herself, while walking down the stairs to the diner.

20 minutes later Jess and Rory are both finished with their food and are walking out the door when Lane comes running up to them.

"Rory!" Lane squeals, hugging her best friend.

"Lane!" Rory hugs Lane. "I have so much to tell you"

"Me too. We haven't seen each other for a few days"

"I know. We'll catch up after school? My bus is here"

"Yep. Have fun at school"

"Haha. You should be a comedian"

"I know" The girls laugh and Lane walks to school, leaving Rory and Jess to say goodbye.

"Are you going to tell her after school today?" Jess asked.

"Yeah, the sooner the better" She replied as the bus driver gave his last call.

"You better go"

"Yeah cause I wouldn't want to miss my bus"

"Nope, we wouldn't want that" Jess smirked and kissed her goodbye.

Chilton just let out and Rory walks to the front of the building with Madeline, Louise, and Paris. She is surprised to see Jess leaning against his car, waiting for her.

"Who's the hottie?" Madeline asks, looking at Jess.

"Yeah, I haven't seen him around here before" Louise said. "I would be dating him if I had seen him before"

Rory just smiles and walks over to Jess and kisses him.

Madeline and Louise have seen and are shocked.

"Oh my god. Why did she just do that?" Madeline asks.

"That is so not like Rory" Louise adds.

Paris has just been standing there smirking. "That's her boyfriend, Jess" she states.

"HE'S her boyfriend?" Madeline questions completely shocked.

"Well, well, well. Mary goes for the bad boys. Who would have thought?" Louise says.

"Bye you guys!" Rory waves goodbye to the trio and gets in Jess's car.

"I didn't know you were picking me up today" she said as they pulled out of the parking lot.

"Neither did I. Just decided to surprise you I guess" he replied.

"I'm glad you did" She smiles at him and he smiles back.

They are driving on the highway when a silver mustang comes speeding in their direction. Neither see this and the car rear ends theirs.

"Oh my god I am so sorry. I guess I was going a little to fast. The paramedics are on their way" The driver of the other car says as he comes up to them.

"It's okay no one's hurt" Jess replies.

"Tristan?" Rory asks.

"Mary? Wow I haven't seen you in a while"

"The name is Rory, Tristan. This is my boyfriend Jess. Jess this is Tristan. He used to go to Chilton until he was sent to military school" Rory introduces the two.

"Nice to meet you" Jess greets, trying to be civil.

"You too" Tristan responds. "So what happened to Farmer Boy?"

"You didn't like Bag Boy either?" Jess asks curiously.

"You knew him too? Nah, I didn't like him. Too tall. And he always did that 'towering over you like Frankenstein' thing"

"I know. That was ridiculous. I couldn't stand him. I made his and Rory's relationship a nightmare"

"You did that too? Cool" Tristan stated.

The paramedics arrived and have asked to check all the teens.

"Does anyone have any conditions I should know about before I check to make sure everything is okay?" the paramedic asked?

Rory looked at Jess. "Umm, what kind of conditions are you asking about?" Jess asked, seeing Rory's worried glance.

"Anything: asthma, heart conditions, anything" the paramedic, Bob, replied. "Nothing…then I'll take the drivers first"

Jess looks at Rory who nods and he says "Wait, check my girlfriend first. She's pregnant. Make sure the baby is okay"

"You're pregnant Mary?" Tristan asks.

"Yeah I am, but no one knows except my family. Please don't tell anyone at school" Rory begged.

Tristan smirks at Rory "Ummm…"

Cliffhanger! Sorry I had to end it before it became too long. More will be in the next chapter. Probably this weekend. Thanks for reviewing and keep sending reviews!


	12. Reactions

"You're pregnant Mary?" Tristan asks.

"Yeah I am, but no one knows except my family. Please don't tell anyone at school" Rory begged.

Tristan smirks at Rory "Ummm…"

* * *

"I'll keep it a secret. I promise" Tristan said.

"Thank you so much Tristan" Rory says happily.

"Yeah we really appreciate it" Jess adds.

"It's fine, really. Anyways, I'm over my crush on you Mary. I found a new girl"

"Really? Do I know her? Does she go to our school? What's she look like? Maybe Jess and I can go on a double date with you guys" Rory says excitedly.

"Yeah you know her, yes she goes to Chilton, I'm not telling you what she looks like because then you will know who it is right away, and if I ever get the chance to ask her out then maybe we can go on a double date" Tristan answers.

"Cool" Rory states. The paramedic, Bob, comes over to check Rory. The boys hang back.

"How about I give you guys a lift home cause you can't drive yours. Safety hazard or whatever" Tristan says.

"That would be great. Thanks" Jess says. "By the way, I think I know who it is"

"What? How? And who do you think it is?" Tristan asks curiously.

"Paris" Jess states simply.

"How the heck did you know that?"

"I met her a few times. She isn't like any of the other girls at Chilton, hence the reason you wouldn't give a description of your crush. And I heard that you and Paris went out once before" Jess explains.

"If I tell you something, you have to swear not to tell anyone"

"I won't" Jess promises.

"I think I'm in love with her. I broke up with her the day after our date because I was so firkin scared. I was always the guy who would get a girl in bed for a few days then break up with them. On that one date with Paris, I felt like I was changing just for her cause I like her so much. If I stopped my playboy ways, my reputation would change and I wasn't sure if that was what I wanted" Tristan rambles.

Jess smirks. "That was like me until I met Rory. Changed my life. And I'm happy with the way it turned out. Maybe you should just take a chance and ask her out again"

"Maybe" Tristan says and the boys see Rory coming back their way.

"Hey. No bloodshed I see" Rory jokes.

"Nope. Why would you expect that? It's not Dean" Jess kids along.

Haha. So should we call my mom or Luke?" Rory asks.

"Tristan said he could give us a lift home"

"Really? Thanks Tristan. That's really nice of you" Rory says.

"It's no problem" Tristan replies.

"Ror, is the baby okay?" Jess asks, concerned.

"Yep the baby is fine, we just have to tell the doctor at our first appointment" Rory answers, already climbing into Tristan's car.

"Okay. When is that again?" Jess wonders, also getting into the car on the passenger side as Tristan gets in on the driver's side.

"Next Friday afternoon. We go straight to my grandparents' house for the infamous Friday Night Dinner, where we break the news of the baby to them. Hey you know what I just realized?"

"What?" Both boys answer simultaneously.

"We are really lucky no one was hurt and that Tristan's car is drivable. Otherwise we would have to take a bus home, call Mom, or call a taxi" Rory responds.

"Yeah thank god no one is hurt" Tristan says as Jess agrees, nodding his head.

Soon they arrive at Luke's and are getting out of the car. Rory and Jess both thank Tristan and leave. Jess says something to Tristan, but Rory can't hear what is said.

"I wonder what that was about" She says quietly to herself. "I'll ask Jess later"

Jess comes over to her and kisses her quickly. They walk into the diner hand in hand.

"Hey kiddo" a man says to Rory. Jess assumes it's her father.

Rory freezes. "Dad, what are you doing here?" She asks coldly.

"Look, I know we didn't have the best visit last time with me leaving and everything, but…"

_Flashback_

_A few months earlier._

_Rory and Lorelai are walking home from the Diner and as they approach their house they see a sleeping figure on their front porch. _

"_Christopher?" Lorelai asks, poking the figure._

_Chris wakes up and sees the girls above him. "Hey Lore, hey Rory. How's everything in the Hollow?" _

"_What are you doing here Dad? You left after you found out Sherry was pregnant. Do you even realize how much you disappointed me and mom? You promised you wouldn't leave, but guess what? Your promises mean nothing. They are like promises to not follow through on promises. I don't want to talk to you dad" Rory walks into the house very angry. Chris goes to follow her but Lorelai stops him._

"_Lore I have to go in and talk to…"_

"_I think you should leave Chris. It's obvious you know nothing about your daughter" _

"_That's not true. I know her very well"_

"_No, you don't. If you did you would know her favorite food, the time she wakes up for school, when her graduation is, her boyfriend's name, and the list goes on and on. You would also know that she wants space before you try to get on good terms with her. I think you should leave now" Lorelai finishes and Chris walks down the porch steps sadly. _

_End Flashback_

"Dad, save it. I don't want to talk to you"

"Rory please. I don't want you to be mad at me"

"I'm not that mad anymore"

"That's good. So we're fine right?"

"I don't know yet Dad. I'm not mad, just disappointed that you don't know me that well and that you are always hurting me and mom whenever you leave"

"I'm really sorry kiddo. I didn't know I was"

"I'll get over it eventually"

"Okay, but in the mean time, we're good, right?"

"Yeah, for now"

"Okay. So how are you?"

"I'm fine, but maybe we should talk later cause I'm already late meeting Lane and I don't want to talk in the middle of the diner"

"Right. Sorry I made you late. I'm staying at your mom's inn, room 21. In case you wanted to come talk"

"K now Jess and I have to go meet Lane. Bye Dad"

"Bye kiddo, bye…Jess? Weren't you dating Dean last time I was here?"

"No I've been dating Jess for almost a year. I've told you that multiple times" Rory says, trying not to show how upset she is. Jess, however notices and puts his arm on the small of her back and rubs gently, trying to calm her.

"You did? Oh well I guess I just forgot. Sorry. So I'll talk to you later"

"Yeah, bye Dad"

Jess and Rory exit the diner and head over to the Gilmore House where they are meeting Lane. As they approach the house they see Lane waiting. Rory rushes over and apologizes many times.

"Lane I am so sorry. I'll explain inside" Rory says as she unlocks the front door.

"It's fine" Lanes says, sitting on the couch. "I'm lucky Mama was out of town for a religious bible camp. So tell me everything"

Jess and Rory start explaining the car accident and get up to the part where they were about to say Rory was pregnant. Both stopped speaking immediately and look at each other.

"Okay…I'm definitely missing something here. What's going on?" Lane asks after a minute of awkward silence.

"Lane I'm pregnant" Rory answers quietly.

"Wow. Didn't expect that. Well, obviously you're young, but I am willing to help. I mean 18 isn't the best age to be pregnant, but your mom was 16 and you have Jess. Lorelai didn't have any help. You'll be a great mom" Lane says, getting more excited by the minute.

Relieved by Lane's answer, Rory says, "I'm so glad you feel that way. We want you to be the baby's godmother. Well one of them" Jess nods and adds, "Yeah it will be you and Paris as godmothers and then a friend of mine from New York as the godfather"

"What about Luke?" Lane asks. "Won't he want an important role too?"

"We were going to ask him if he wanted to be considered the baby's grandfather. He's the closest father figure in both of our lives" Jess replies. Rory is very happy he is making an effort to be nice to her friends and just nods her head.

"That's a good idea. He'll love it" Lane says. "Have you told the grandparents yet?"

"No we tell them on…" Rory trails off as the phone rings. She nudges Jess and says "You're closer" and smiles.

"Fine" Jess relents and answers the phone.

"Hello?"

"Who is this answering my daughter's phone?"

"Umm…Jess" Jess states.

"You are very rude young man. So you tell me your name, but in no way did you tell me why you answered the phone. Put Lorelai on"

"She's not home. Rory is though"

"Fine, put Rory on" Jess hands the phone to Rory and mouths 'grandmother' and Rory nods.

"Hi grandma" Rory greets.

"Rory, good. I wanted to let you and your mother know that your grandfather and I are on our way" Emily says.

"Wait, what?" Rory asks, confused.

"Your grandfather and I sent you girls a letter. Our house is being fumigated or something. Just a safety precaution we do every three years. Surely you got it"

"No we didn't. Kirk's the mailman" Rory says to Emily.

"That makes no sense young lady. Just make sure your mother has our room at the inn ready and your house is livable when we come for dinner. We'll be there in a bit. Goodbye" Emily finishes and hangs up.

Rory hangs up the phone and looks at Jess and Lane in shock. "My grandparents are going to be in Stars Hollow for a few days"

"Oh boy. That isn't good" Lane says and looks at her watch. "I got to go. Mama will be home any minute. See ya" Lane says as she walks out the door.

"Bye. See you later" Both Jess and Rory answer.

"So what time are your grandparents coming?" Jess asks, moving closer to Rory.

"Not for a while" She says, smiling and leans in.

"Good" Jess manages to say before his lips crash down on hers. Rory welcomes the kiss and lies down on the couch. They break apart for air and Jess hovers over her before kissing her again. They are so wrapped up in the kiss that they don't notice the doorbell. The people at the door walk in without them noticing.

"Oh my god!" Emily gasps, seeing her granddaughter under a boy making out on the couch. Richard just stands there, frozen.

The couple breaks apart and Jess gets off of Rory when he sees her grandparents standing there. Rory blushes and looks down.

"Hi grandma, hi grandpa" She says, still looking at her feet.

"I would like to have a word with you young lady. In the kitchen. Now!" Emily snaps. Rory stands up and Jess moves to leave, but once again Emily has something to say.

"Where do you think you are going young man? You stay right here. Sit" Emily warns as Jess sits back down. Rory pats his knee to comfort him. She leaves the room with Emily and Richard sits in the chair across from the couch. He looks at Jess and asks, "So what are you interested in? Other than my granddaughter that is"

"I like to read" Jess answers and the two start a conversation about literature.

Meanwhile in the kitchen, Emily is scolding Rory.

"What were you thinking? I'll tell you something. You weren't thinking. How can your mother allow you to see that boy? He is terribly rude and is not good enough for you. And the way you were just now? That is totally unacceptable. I forbid you to see him again. You are going to end up getting pregnant just like your mother"

"Too late" Rory mutters under her breath.

"What was that?" Emily asks.

"Umm…" Rory is saved by Jess coming into the kitchen with Richard for drinks.

"Emily, how can you say this boy is rude? He is very well spoken. Especially when he talks about literature. He gets my approval. Much better than that Dean fellow" Richard says to his wife. "I got to know him very well. Nice choice Rory"

"Thank you grandpa" Rory says.

Jess asks, "What would you like to drink?"

"Coffee would be great" Richard replies.

"Yes, that sounds good, but that doesn't mean our conversation is over young lady" Emily says.

"No it is over. You can not come into my house and say my boyfriend isn't good enough. I love him. You have no say in who I date!" Rory yells at her grandmother, getting angrier by the second.

"You can not talk to me like that! I do too have a say in who you date! I am your grandmother. I can't believe your mother actually allows you to…" Emily starts, but an extremely angry Rory cuts her off.

"Mom approves of him. He makes me happy! Why can't you see that? You think that any guy below your social status is below you. Well, guess what? They aren't!" Rory now has tears streaming down her face and Jess, who had been sitting, stands and picks up Rory and takes her in her bedroom.

"We'll be right back" Jess excuses himself and Rory as he walks away.

In Rory's room Jess places a squirming Rory on her bed. Her eyes are red and she is still angry. As soon as Jess sits down next to her and pulls her into a hug, she starts sobbing uncontrollably.

"Why? Why can't she just accept the fact that I love you? I can't believe she would say all those things! Jess, you know I don't think that right? I love you" Rory sobs turn into hiccups and her mood changes to fear at the end of her rant.

"I know you do and I love you too. Some people just don't understand things" Jess says, trying to calm her. "Wow bad mood swing. Are you okay to go back out or do you want to stay in here?"

"I'll go back out. Just a minute" She says, standing up and fixing her clothes.

"Okay I'll go get the drinks I never served" Jess replies, walking out of the room.

"I want an orange juice. Add some chocolate shavings in it if you can without my grandparents seeing. Although we might as well tell them now"

"Okay and yeah telling them sounds like a good idea"

"I don't want to directly tell them though. So maybe if I ask for the chocolate after you five me the orange juice…"

"That'll work. You comin?

"Yep. Let's go" Rory answers, both walking in the door.

"I'm going to get the drinks" Jess explains as he opens the cabinet.

"You just go into their cupboards? That is very rude" Emily scolds.

"I told him he could Grandma. Besides he always gets the stuff" Rory says coldly to her grandmother.

"Why would he get the stuff? You never eat here anyways"

"We do to! Jess sets the table when we do"

"Please, there was no edible food in the refrigerator last time we were here. You had Sookie make the food" Emily shoots back.

Just to prove Emily wrong, Rory opens the fridge door. To Emily and Richard's amazement, there are shelves of food.

"Well you don't actually cook anything" Emily says disapprovingly.

"Mom and I don't need to cook. We have Luke and Jess"

"Jess knows how to cook?" Richard asks curiously.

"Um, yeah a little. I'm not able to do anything like Sookie, but I can make pasta and a bunch of different sauces among other things" Jess explains.

"It's very good to know how to cook" Richard says, approvingly.

"Yeah. I'll get the drinks" Jess says as he makes the previously forgotten drinks. He gets 2 coffees, 1 coke, and an orange juice. He gives the grandparents their drinks and gives Rory the juice.

"What in the world is going on here?" Emily asks. "You never drink orange juice Rory"

"Oh, umm…I know I don't. Not like this at least" Rory answers, and Jess asks, "What mystery ingredient today?"

"Hmmm…chocolate sounds great right about now" Rory answers completely seriously.

"More like disgusting" Jess mutters, but gets the chocolate anyways.

"Not as disgusting as the last 3 days" Rory smiles.

"Nope. That was much worse. Apple and pickle pancakes. Gross" Jess shudders.

"Now why would you eat that Rory?" Richard asks.

"OH MY GOD!"

"Emily what is it?" Richard asks his wife.

"You're pregnant!" Emily accuses Rory. "That's why you aren't drinking coffee! That's why you are eating those gross foods!"

When neither Rory nor Jess answer, Emily knows she was right.

"I knew this would happen, I just knew it!" Emily says.

"Emily I think we should give them our support, not scold them. Even if they are young, I can see that these two were going to get married and have children in the future anyway. I, for one, am happy it was Jess and not someone else. You have my support, both of you"

Thank you so much grandpa" Rory gets up and hugs her grandfather.

"Yeah, that is really nice of you Mr. Gilmore" Jess adds.

"Oh please, call me Richard" Jess just nods and smiles.

Emily has been watching this exchange and is shocked.

"I can't accept this. I need some time. Just promise me one thing"

"What's that?" Rory asked.

"That you won't run away" Emily says, going to the back door, but as she opens it Lorelai walks in.

"Hi! I'm home…" Lorelai trails off as she walks into the house with food from Luke's and sees everyone in the kitchen. "So I guess they know?" She whispers to Jess, who has been standing back. "Yep, they know"

"Alright, I know everyone is upset right now, but who wants food?" Lorelai asks. Everyone nods and Emily sits back down silently. Rory speaks up.

"What's in the bag?"

"Burgers, fries, onion rings, and whatever Jess had Luke make for you" Lorelai answers.

"What did you have Luke make me?" Rory asks her boyfriend, already looking through the bag.

"What you've asked for the last 3 days" He answers.

"Apple and pickle pancakes" They answer simultaneously.

"Thank you" She says, before giving him a quick kiss.

"You're welcome" Jess said in between another kiss.

"Alright, enough with the gushy lovey dovey stuff. I would like to eat" Lorelai jokes and the couple laughs. Even though the atmosphere is tense, they all eat dinner together. Jess and Rory, however, can't shake the feeling that something is going to happen. And it won't be good.

* * *

Wow. My longest one yet. I know the characters might be out of character, but oh well. Read and Review please! 


	13. Early Morning Hospital Visits

It's the next morning in Stars Hollow and Jess gets out of bed to get ready for school. As he moves, the body next to him shifts to face him.

"Morning" Rory says sleepily.

"Morning. Go back to bed. You have more time to sleep" Jess whispers in her ear. He moves to collect his new clothes and a towel, but Rory sits up quickly and pulls on his arm. "What's wrong?" He asked concerned.

"I don't know. I just…I felt…I think…" Rory stutters before collapsing back on the bed, moaning in pain.

"Ror, what's wrong? Come on, you have to tell me so I can help you" Jess panics.

"I think something's wrong. With the baby. My stomach really hurts and it isn't morning sickness" Rory says as she positions herself at the edge of the bed, curled in a ball.

"Should I call an ambulance or what?"

"Get my mom"

"LORELAI!" Jess shouts and Lorelai bursts into the room, hopping with only one shoe on.

"What? What's wrong?" She asks and sees Rory in pain.

"Jess, call an ambulance. I don't think this is normal" Lorelai says, trying to keep calm. "And call Luke. He needs to know about this"

Jess immediately calls both people and they wait nervously next to Rory. Jess is whispering comforting thoughts in Rory's ear when Luke comes in with the paramedics. They put Rory on the stretcher and carry her out to the ambulance. By now the gossip mill has been going full speed. It even reached the inn and Emily, Richard, and Chris came over right away. Jess saw there was a crowd outside the Gilmore house as he walked past the window, following the paramedics to the ambulance. He never left Rory's side. Now there were quiet murmurs exchanged in the crowd. As soon as they walked out the door people started asking questions. Rory started screaming in pain and Lorelai, Luke, Richard, Emily, and Chris shooed everyone away.

"Only one in the ambulance" One of the paramedics said to the family.

As much as Lorelai wanted to go with her daughter, she knew she should let Jess go. He looked so distraught and worried. "Go" Lorelai whispered to him. "She needs you right now"

"Thank you" Jess says before climbing into the ambulance. "We'll meet you there"

The ambulance drives away and the rest of the group hops into Luke's truck to go to the hospital. They get there in a few minutes and see Jess in the waiting room, pacing.

"Where is she? How is she?" Lorelai asks worriedly.

"I don't know. They wouldn't let me in. They asked if I had blood relation and I said no so they wouldn't let me in" Jess says with tears running down his face, but not caring he is crying in front of them. There is a moment of silence before Emily speaks up.

"Come with me" She says to Jess. He immediately follows her to the front desk.

"Hello I am wondering where my granddaughter is"

"Name?"

"Rory Gilmore"

"On her way to the ER"

"They wouldn't let her husband through. Is he allowed to go with her?"

"Husband? Of course! Why? Did they ask if you were blood related?"

"Yeah" Jess answers quietly.

"Well, I think I can make an exception here, just this once. Room 219" The nurse smiles and answers the ringing phone.

"Thank you Mrs. Gilmore"

"You're welcome. Now go see how she is. Come back and tell us" Emily says and watches Jess practically run down the hallway.

"That was nice of you Mom" Lorelai commented.

"Yeah he was really upset. I've only seen him cry once. And that was when he was 3. He fell of his bike and scraped his knee" Luke said, looking at the ground the whole time.

"You alright hon?" Lorelai asks, not noticing the slip of her tongue.

"You two are dating?" Emily asks curiously.

"Umm…" Lorelai looks at Luke.

"Yeah but we haven't told anyone" Luke explains.

"How long?" Richard asks.

"About a week" Lorelai answered. "We were going to tell Rory and Jess, but there was too much going on"

"Richard…" Emily says, holding out her hand. Richard reluctantly takes out his wallet and gives her a 20.

"What?" Lorelai asked confusedly.

"Your mother and I had a bet on how long it would take for you two to get together. I said after Rory's graduation and your mother said before" Richard explained. Both Luke and Lorelai looked shocked.

"Did everyone know before we did?" Lorelai asked Luke.

"I guess so" Luke answered.

After a few moments of silence, Chris said, "So obviously I'm missing some key information" Everyone looked startled.

"I didn't even know you were here. Rory said you were in town, but I forgot you came with us" Lorelai said.

"Yeah so what's going on? All I know is what I saw"

"Rory's pregnant" Lorelai says and at the same moment Jess comes back looking like he just saw a ghost.

"Well, is she alright? What's going on?" Lorelai asks nervously.

"I…she…baby…2…" Jess couldn't even get his words out.

"Spit it out already!" Luke warns his nephew.

"She almost died. But I pushed the doctor away and did something and she woke up" He explained. Everyone is in shock.

"How?" Emily asks.

"Excuse me? How what?" Jess asked.

"How did you keep her alive?"

"I kissed her and told her some things Lorelai would mock me for for the rest of my life"

"Thank you for saving my granddaughter" Emily says, wiping tears away. "I'm sorry for everything I said yesterday"

"It's okay. I'm just glad everything is okay with her"

"Everything is okay with her, but is the baby okay?" Lorelai asks, fearing the worst.

**(AN: I do not know if this can actually happen. I'm not a doctor and do not know a lot about pregnancy – other than health class)**

"Yeah they're fine. There was a lot of movement and it's harder for Rory to deal with cause she's young. And I know this didn't happen with you Lorelai because you only had Rory. And the fact that she was stressed out only added to the impact. The doctor said she should be put on bed rest as soon as school is over to prevent this from happening again. Otherwise, they're all fine" Jess said.

"Wait. Hold on a minute. All?" Lorelai asked.

Jess smiled slightly and answered, "Twins. We're having twins."

"Wow" Luke says, breaking the silence. "Two kids"

"It will be a lot of work" Richard says and Emily nods.

"Look at it this way" Lorelai starts, "Two kids equals double the fun"

They all nod and smile a little as the doctor comes over to tell them they can see Rory. No one noticed that Taylor, Kirk, Patty, and Babette had followed them to see how Rory was.

* * *

Next chapter: The town reaction

Sorry if it's a let down after the really long chapter. I have been so busy and I'm still on vacation. So I write whenever I can. Please read and review!


	14. Town Meeting

"People, people, honestly! Can you settle down for one minute?" Taylor scolded, addressing the town.

"Why are we here Taylor?" Gypsy asks. Many people ask the same question, all wondering what was so important it had to be discussed on a non-town meeting night.

"Well, Patty, Babbette, and I followed Rory Gilmore to the hospital this morning and"

"I followed too!" Kirk shouted, outraged that he wasn't recognized as important in the situation.

"So that's what all the noise was" someone said. "And why Luke's was closed?" Another said.

"Yes. Now if people will stop interrupting, maybe I can finish! Thank you! So Rory was rushed to the hospital this morning and Patty, Babbette, and I ("AND ME!" Kirk shouts) took the liberty of finding out what was going on. Apparently, the hoodlum, Jess, has gotten our Rory pregnant! With twins!"

"What!" "Are you serious?" "I knew he was trouble!" Random people commented.

"Quiet! Let me finish! So Rory is fine, thank goodness, and apparently was under too much stress and she's young and whatnot. We couldn't hear all the details. Now, we have to figure out what to do about this. Any ideas?" Taylor finishes.

"Run him out of town with pitchforks!" "Threaten him!" "Chase him through the streets!" Ideas were thrown out from every direction. At that moment the door opens and Lorelai, Luke, and Jess enter. Rory was released earlier and was at the diner sleeping. Chris was keeping an eye on her.

"What's going on in here? We saw a sign that Kirk made saying there was an emergency town meeting" Lorelai states slowly.

"There he is! Get him!" people yelled at Jess.

"People, people calm down. Let the boy explain himself" Patty says.

"What is all this about?" Jess asks.

"This meeting is about you getting Rory pregnant! I knew you were trouble!" Taylor says irritably. Jess is fuming.

"Hey this is absolutely NONE of your business. It's is mine and Rory's business. And her family's. I know you may not like me. Hell, some of hate me. But you don't know me. You judged me by the pranks I did and how I looked. You just don't get it though! I love Rory and I am going to be with her forever. So you better get used to me cause I'm not going anywhere! Get that through your thick skulls and don't pester Rory about this. If you thought I was angry now, just wait and see when you bug Rory about all of this. Stay out of my life and Rory's and my kids' if you are going to act like this!" Jess shouts and walks out the door, silently fuming as he walks to the diner.

Luke and Lorelai give the town a look of disgust for intruding and are about to walk out the door when Taylor stops them.

"Hold on you two! We heard some other things that we have to confirm!" Taylor says. Lorelai and Luke cast a worried glance at each other.

"Are you two dating?" Patty asks, curiously.

"Yes, now if you will excuse us, we have to go warn Rory that you are trying to run her boyfriend and father of her kids out of town" Lorelai answers and she and Luke walk to the diner silently.

It is silent and dark as they enter the apartment. Chris is on the couch watching t.v. and gets up as he sees Lorelai and Luke.

"Shh! Jess came in really pissed, said goodnight and thanks, and went to bed. Rory was already asleep a while ago. I'm gonna head back to the inn now that you guys are back, but just cause I'm curious to know what happened..." Chris trailed off.

"Jess yelled at the town. They wanted to run him out of Stars Hollow for getting Rory pregnant" Luke explained.

"Jess took it personally" Loreali joked, trying to lighten the stressed mood.

"Haha, you're very funny. I'll say goodbye to Rory tomorrow, then I gotta head back to Boston" Chris said as he walked to the door. Loreali and Luke said goodnight and went to bed as well.

**IMPORTANT AN: Alright, I am sooooooo sorry. I haven't had any time to update this story since school and sports started. The story will be updated when I have time to write. Again, I'm sorry.**


	15. Bagboy

Alright, so I am really sorry I haven't updated, but I have been so busy. Here is the next chapter.

* * *

It's 8 in the morning on Saturday and Rory rolls over in bed only to see Jess sleeping right next to her. She shakes him a little and he wakes up. 

"Hey" Jess says sleepily. "Do you want breakfast?"

"Why do you think I woke you?" Rory teases. "Besides you have to get to work. Luke left a note saying the diner is swamped."

"Alright, I'm going" Jess grumbles as he reluctantly gets out of bed.

30 minutes later, Jess is downstairs working when the bells chime. He looks up and sees Bagboy. **(A/N: LETS PRETEND DEAN GOT MARRIED IN THE THIRD SEASON)** Apparently, Dean had been on vacation with Lindsay and hadn't heard the news of Rory's pregnancy. The entire diner went silent, as they watched in anticipation.

"10 bucks says Dean tries to kill Jess" Patty whispers to Babette.

"No way, Dean will say something stupid to Jess about Rory and Jess will kick his ass" Babette whispers back.

"Shhh!" Kirk turns to the gossiping ladies, gesturing to Dean who was now at the register.

"I need to place an order" Dean says.

"Talk into the clown" Jess replies, not looking up from the receipts he's sorting.

"I am" Dean replies smugly.

"Place your order and get out" Jess snaps.

"Alright, one order of pancakes, with a side of bacon, sausage, and eggs, scrambled. An order of blueberry pancakes with a side of bacon and a hash brown...Shouldn't you be writing this down?" Dean asks.

"Nope"

"I am placing an order for my family and Lindsey's family. If it is wrong, I will come back and bug you until it is right."

Jess rolls his eyes and picks up an order pad.

"Right, so as I was saying, one order of pancakes, with a side of bacon, sausage, and eggs, scrambled. Two orders of blueberry pancakes with a side of bacon and a hash brown. Two orders of scrambled eggs with bacon and sausage. One order has cheese in the eggs, the other doesn't. Two orders of egg sandwiches on bagels. One order has just cheese, bacon, and ketchup. The other order has just cheese and ketchup, no bacon. A side of bacon..."

"On what?" Jess interrupts.

"Excuse me?"

"The bacon is on the side of what?" Jess asks, irritably.

"On nothing. Just make sure its there"

"Fine" Jess turns to walk away when Dean stops him.

"Aren't you going to read it back? If it's wrong, I just keep coming back until it's right" Dean states.

"One order of pancakes, with a side of bacon..." Dean interrupts Jess. "Slower. I'm checking them off as you read."

"One order of pancakes, with a side of bacon, sausage, and eggs, scrambled. Two orders of blueberry pancakes with a side of bacon and a hash brown. Two orders of scrambled eggs with bacon and sausage. One order has cheese in the eggs, the other doesn't. Two orders of egg sandwiches on bagels. One order has just cheese, bacon, and ketchup. The other order has just cheese and ketchup, no bacon. And last, a side of bacon" Jess repeats the order very slowly.

Jess had just finished reciting the order when Rory bounced down the stairs.

"Hey. We need more toilet paper and toothpaste upstairs" Rory says, walking up to Jess and kissing him lightly.

"I'll make a mental note." He replies, kissing her again.

"And you need to change your sheets. Luke was complaining that it's disgusting that we didn't wash them yet." Rory giggles, as she remembers the look on Luke's face when Jess said he hadn't washed the sheets yet.

"What's the use of changing them if they are just going to get dirty tonight?" Jess smirks.

"Tonight, huh? Sorry to disappoint, but we won't be home till at least 7 and then you have to work. We have the first ultrasound later today."

"Yeah, I remember, but then we should celebrate."

"Celebrate? I like the sound of that" Rory smiles.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa! Ultrasound?" Dean asks, fuming. "You're pregnant?"

"Oh, hi Dean. Yeah I am" Rory says.

"This is the exact reason you shouldn't have broken up with me. You went out with him and what does he do? He gets you pregnant. What are you stupid Rory? I thought you knew better than to sleep with him. He's just gonna leave you and you'll be raising the kid by yourself. Exactly the reason you shouldn't have left me." Dean remarks.

"HEY! You cannot talk to her like that! First of all, you broke up with her! Second, I love Rory more than you ever could! And third, I am not leaving my kids or Rory! So you can get the hell out of Stars Hollow if you are going to be rude to Rory, Lorelai, Luke, or me. And that means you leave the diner right now!" Jess yells, aggravated with Dean.

Dean grabs his food off the counter and storms out of the diner.

The entire diner is silent, as Rory grabs Jess' hand and gently pulls him upstairs to calm him down.

As soon as they are behind the curtain, everyone is talking about the latest Stars Hollow gossip.

* * *

Thank's for being patient. School is so hectic right now. I'll try to update soon. 


End file.
